Memorial service
A memorial service was a ceremony similar to a wake or funeral, where people would pay their respects to a fallen friend or comrade, however unlike a funeral, a memorial service was held if fate of the loved one might be in question and a body is not present to bury. According to Deanna Troi, "A memorial service helps to give everyone a sense of completion. Helps them begin the healing process." ( ) In 2153, a memorial service was held on Earth for the seven million people killed in a Xindi attack on Florida and Venezuela. ( ) In the alternate reality, presided over a memorial service in San Francisco for those killed in 2259 by and Admiral . ( ) In 2268, Commander Spock held and presided over a memorial service for James T. Kirk when it looked as though he might be dead aboard the as Kirk was lost in the interphase of Tholian space. Spock held this memorial service, despite the objections of Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy feeling that a funeral should be held. But Spock thought otherwise due to both no body yet being found and that he didn't want to assume full command of the , although a bit later Spock and McCoy listened to Kirk's last orders tape – even though both denied doing so when Kirk was saved and Spock was proven correct that Kirk was still alive. ( ) In 2368, a memorial service was held for Cadet Joshua Albert at Starfleet Academy's west garden. ( ) Data planned the memorial service for Geordi La Forge and Ro Laren in 2368. It was at the memorial service that the two re-appeared out of the interphase. ( ) Deanna Troi was planning a memorial service for Jean-Luc Picard, who was believed to have been killed on Dessica II in 2370 which Commander Riker ignores and gets selfish at because of his death. ( ) After Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir were believed to have been killed aboard a T'Lani munitions cruiser in 2370, Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys planned a memorial service to be held a day later. Ambassadors E'Tyshra and Sharat later told Commander Sisko a memorial service was to be held on T'Lani Prime. ( ) Starfleet held a memorial service for the in late 2371, unaware that the ship was in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) In an alternate 2372, a memorial service was held on the promenade for Benjamin Sisko who was believed to have been killed, although he had actually suffered temporal displacement. Many people came forward to speak about him, including Major Kira. Jake Sisko did not, as he felt that "''no matter what I said about him, I'd be leaving so much more out.. and that didn't seem right."'' ( ) In 2372, Commander Chakotay held a memorial service for Crewman Kurt Bendera in Voyager's mess hall. ( ) In Kathryn Janeway's vision of death in 2373, Commander Chakotay also held a memorial service for her in USS Voyager's mess hall. ( ) The crew and civilians of Deep Space 9 held a memorial service for Morn in 2374. As per Lurian custom, the guests brought food and drink to sustain Morn in the afterlife. ( ) See also * Death * Eulogy * Funeral * Memorial External link * de:Gedenkfeier Category:Death ceremonies Category:Alternate reality